Little Surprises
by Alex11215
Summary: The moment Ron and Hermione's divorce was finalized she vanished. But now, six years later, she is back with two little blonde girls and a bundle of secrets.


A/N: I hope you like this! In this fanfic Hermione is 28. And for certain reasons Lily Luna Potter has not been born yet. It takes 5 seconds of your time to review this so please do. I would like to know if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dignity.

This was a stupid idea, Hermione thought as she backed away from the door. A door she had been standing in front of for twenty minutes, trying to muster up the courage to knock. She was anxious and nervous and sure that her hair was a wreck. She hadn't been on this doorstep in six years and was unsure of what awaited her inside. For all she knew, Harry or Ginny could be dead. No, no, she thought. Scottland isn't that far away, I would have heard if one of them had died.

She walked back up to the porch, but still stood there, too scared to knock. Harry and Ginny might hate me, she thought. Hell, I completely abandoned them for six years, they have to hate me. Hey, that's not fair, another voice in her head argued. You were twenty two, divorced from a scumbag husband and stuck in a dead end job, what did they expect? They probably didn't expect me to move, start my life over, and cease all contact, the over voice said.

She wondered how different they would look, how different James would look, she hadn't seen him since he was in diapers. Now, he would be a good sized kid and definitely wouldn't remember her. She knew she looked different. Her hair had gotten more blonde, from the countless hours she had spent in the sun and she had gained a little weight from giving birth. Her pregnancy had caused her to develop healthier eating habbits and given her a fuller figure. She wasn't, by any means, fat, she had gained a couple pounds and looked better, healthier. It had been years since she had given birth, but she still had that motherly glow that pregnant women have. But, the glow was slowly fading as her life was destroyed, piece by piece.

Of course, thinking about pregnancy made her think about the twins. She had left them with her parents against the advice of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He wanted her to leave them at the Ministry, but she couldn't do that. This experience was already scary enough for them. First their Dad leaving, then moving to a different country and now spending the day with their grandparents, who they usually only saw on christmas. It was a lot for two four year olds to take in, no matter how mature they were. And her girls were mature, they were already reading each other bedtime stories, she thought, smiling. She couldn't have gotten two more beautiful girls. They had blonde hair, like their father, but not nearly as white blonde as his was. They had their mother's bone structure and big brown eyes. They were identical, but easy to tell apart once you knew them. Mel had a few scattered freckles on her face and Eve bit her nails to the stub. Their names were Melanie and Evelyn, but they preffered Mel and Eve. The wore their blonde hair curly and long.

She knew they were in danger and hoped that she wasn't putting her parents in danger by letting them watch the twins. Her parents were muggles and didn't have anyway to protect themselves. She remembered that horrible day two weeks ago, the day this whole mess had started. She walked home with her girls only to find the place ransacked, and her husband gone. Some dark magic had obviously taken place there. (A/N: this, ~~~~ means flashback)

"_Miss Granger, had your husband gotten any threats lately?"_

"_No, but we both know who did this. Why are you wasting your time asking these pointless questions? He is out there somewhere, and he could be dead!" I replied, tears streaking my face. _

"_I'm just trying to follow procedure Ma'am. We have Aurors in the field right now, trying to track where they apparated are doing all we can at the moment." The officer said, handing me a tissue. _

"_Thank you." I replied sniffling. _

"_Now, we belive that your house is no longer safe. These people might want to come after you or your children as well as your husband. You are quite lucky you weren't here when they attacked. Do you have any loved ones you could stay with? Friends? Family?" _

"_Well, obviously I am not on speaking terms with my husband's family and my family are muggles. However, I have some old friends I could contact, one of them is an Auror." I explained _

"_Yes, that should do. Please contact them as soon as possible." _

Hermione knew that if she waited much longer, someone was bound to come out. And she didn't want them to know how hard it had been for her to knock on their door. She lifted her arm, and slowly rapped her knuckles on the cold door. Seconds later, the door flew open and a small child stood there, peering up at her.

"Albus!" Shouted a voice from behind. Hermione looked up to find Ginny running to the door and scooping up the small child. Ginny looked at Hermione and mirrored her dumbfounded expression. The two women, who were once best friends, stood there, gaping at each other. After a minute of taking in Hermione's presence, Ginny set down her child and wrapped her arms around Hermione, squeezing the life out of her.

"I can't believe you're back." Ginny said as she pulled back, grinning.

"Hi Ginny" Hermione said, still surprised by the small child. "Who's this little guy?"

"That's Albus, Harry and my son. He's five." She said glancing at her son. "Come in, come in"

She walked into their house to find it looked the same. It was cluttered with more toys and the furniture was more worn, but it was still the same.

"So, how are you?" Ginny said as they sat down.

"I'm fine." Hermione replied, She knew it was a shorter answer than GInny was looking for, but she really didn't know what to say. There was so much to tell, and she didn't want them mad at her. After all I've been through, Hermione thought, I wouldn't know where to start.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled "Come out here babe, we have a guest."

"A guest?" He yelled, his voice getting closer. "I didn't know we were expecting anyone…." His voice trailed off as he saw her. As nervous as she was, she couldn't help but smile. He looked exactly the same, maybe a little older, but still had the short unruly raven hair and bright green eyes. When he realized that she was actually sitting in his living room, he ran over and hugged her.

" 'Mione! You're here!" He said, enveloping her in a big hug. "Where've you been all this time?"

"Yes, start from the beginning" Ginny said "We want to know everything."

"Well, I moved to muggle London" She said, carefully planning what she was going to say. She decided to avoid the subject of Mel and Eve. It was a big thing, and so far they were only being nice, but when they found out she had kids they didn't know about, she wasn't sure they would be. Especially who their father was. "I worked in a muggle hospital as a nurse for a year and then I moved to Scottland." She said quickly, "Which is where I live now."

"Well, I have a feeling you're leaving some things out 'Mione, you cannot describe six years of your life in one sentence." Ginny said "Why did you move to Scottland?"

Damn, I was hoping I could avoid specific questions, she thought. I don't want to lie, but I don't want them to know who my husband is. I'm not ashamed of him, he has done some bad things in the past, but he's a good man. A reformed man, she thought. "I moved because of my boyfriend." She said, carefully choosing her words, "He had been fixing up a house in Scottland and I didn't want to be without him, so we moved to Scottland together." There, she thought, I haven't lied yet.

"Ooh" Ginny said, sounding a little like a school girl "Are you two still together?"

"Yes, we are. We have been together for over five years now." She answered

"What does he do?"

"Four years ago we opened a clinic. It specializes in helping less fortunate magical creatures. We tend to golbins, house elves, hipogriffs and any other magical beings that stop by. It doesn't earn us much money, but it's worth it. My boyfriend" She said, gulping down the urge to say husband. Legally, they weren't married, but because they have a family together they always refer to each other as husband or wife, to ignore all the annoying questions. "comes from family money, so he doesn't even really have to work."

"Sounds like a good catch" Ginny said. I didn't want this to be awkward, but it was, she thought. When I was younger I would never have imagined I would have to explain my life to the people sitting in front of me. I still counted them as my dearest friends and hated that I hadn't contacted them. At the time, it was what I needed, I had needed to start over, she thought.

"I'm going to go make some tea, would you like some Hermione?" Harry asked

"Sure" She replied

**Switching to Hermione POV**

When Harry walked out, Ginny scooted closer to me. Her eyes had tears in them, and I couldn't tell if they were tears of happiness or not. It takes a lot to make her cry, so I instantly felt bad. "I'm so sorry 'Mione" Ginny started "Before you left, everything was very confusing and I hate that I couldn't have been more there for you. Your life was so screwed up and I just didn't know how to handle it."

"Ginny" I said, tearing up as well "You were the best. Out of everyone I knew, you were the only one who was there for me and I will always remember that. All these years, you were the one I longed to see. Sure, I wanted to see Luna, Harry and Neville as well, but you most of all. I wrote you letters, but never got the courage to send any of them. I was ashamed of leaving, but I had to. I had to get away, live by myself for a while. I needed to figure things out."

"Ron was a horrid git and I'm sorry I didn't whoop his ass like I should of." Ginny said, smiling "I still can if you'd like."

"Is he still with Lavendar?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Nah. Their relationship fell apart the moment you left. It didn't help that she had a miscarriage not even a month later. The only reason Ron hadn't tried to stay married to you was that baby, and with it gone, they just ended things."

"_Hermione wait! You can't just run out on our marriage like this!" Ron yelled _

"_Don't you dare put this on me Ronald! I walk in on you and your ex girlfriend sleeping in my bed and you tell me not to run out? You should be ashamed, you are a disgusting excuse for a man and I hope you burn in hell." I said in a threatening tone of voice. _

"_Hermione, it was just sex, nothing more. It's nothing compared to the connection I have with you." _

"_Don't give me that bull shit, I bet you said the exact same thing to her! I should have known you would never grow up. You've always been an immature bastard! I want a divorce and I'm going to take you for all you have." _

"_Hermione!" He yelled as I ran out the door, tears flooding my vision. _

_Later I found out that Lavendar was pregnant. She and Ron and decided to raise it as a couple. No one knew how to react. Ron started bringing Lavendar around the Burrow and they moved in together. Molly was so happy about a grandchild she forgot all of the things Ron had done to me. All his brothers were forced to take his side, no matter what they really thought. Harry, as always, didn't want to get involved, so he just avoided both of us. Luna helped me out, but she was living abroad at the time, so it was only through letters. Ginny was on my side, the day I found Ron and Lavendar she went back to our place and screamed her head off. However, she was a Weasely, so she still went to the Burrow and met Lavendar. She avoided the topic of Ron, but it inevitably came up. She was just uncomfortable with the whole situation. Two weeks later, I had gotten more than half our assets and a good chunk of the money Ron earned being Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. My bags were packed and I was gone. All the money I got out of the divorce still sits in a Gringotts account, never been touched. _

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Whether you did or not I hope you'll leave a review so I should know if I Should continue this story or not. Next chapter you will meet the twins and there will be some action!


End file.
